Fame and Flowers
by Klainemomentsandmemories
Summary: (Famous!Nick) Nick Has an interview about his album etc and all is going well until he is asked about his love status. Jeff Sterling is Nicks assistance but also his boyfriend will he admit to it on Tv or Keep it on the down low?
1. Chapter 1

Fame and Flowers

(Niff)

"Okay, okay. So we've heard about the new album, and the new tour, blah blah blah. That's stuff is all fine, but let's get to the stuff your fans /really/ care about," Katie said to Nick. He was being interviewed for her talk show. "Your love life," she finished. Nick's fans in the crowd screamed in agreement. "You have been seen buying flowers, candy, even a ring. I think we've been patient enough and we're all dying to know. Who's the lucky girl?" Jeff stood back stage, biting his lip. Everyone thought he was just Nick's assistant, even thought that was far from the truth. He was curious to see how Nick would handle this.

Nick looked up at the interviewer fidgeting slightly in his seat

"Girlfriend? Oh Um yeah right" he stuttered glancing over to Jeff and then back to the interviewer running a hand through his hair nervously

Katie laughed excitedly. "You seem nervous. That tells me there is someone!" Jeff watched Nick nervously, though he was in full support of whatever he did.

Nick chuckled softly, nodding as he decided on how to deliver the answer "Yes There is and They are very special to me" he said with a dopey smile on his face. Jeff smiled. It was a good answer. "Is that all you're going to tell us?" Katie pouted. The blonde backstage rolled his eyes.

"Until I know how they feel about me telling the world" He replied grinning happily looking down at his feet "maybe the next interview you'll find out". "Aww. Well you're a sweet heart for waiting to ask her how she feels," Katie nodded.

Nick smiled shrugging slightly "Thank you but they are the sweetheart" he chuckled fiddling with his thumbs

Katie didn't seem to notice how Nick wasn't using gender specific pronouns. "Aww. Girls, isn't he just adorable?" The audience all shreaked together in agreement. "I'm sure if you two don't work out you'll have plenty of other people waiting to take her place." Jeff rolled his eyes again. He always hated Katie's show. Nick turned to the audience then back to Katie "As Flattering as you all are I'm pretty sure we will at least I hope so" He smiled looking over to Jeff rolling his eyes subtly when Katie was looking into the crowd. Jeff tried to hold a laugh back. He then started to do something so he looked busy and less suspicious. "We're running out of time.." Katie said sadly. "Could you sing one last song for us?"

Nick nodded standing up wrapping one arm round Katie to say thanks before jumping into the stage starting to sing. After he finished he took a bow smiling over the crowd waiting patiently for the camera men to signal they were done and off air.

"And we're clear!" A camera man shouted. Immediately Katie's tv smile disappeared. "You have just got them all fooled that you're so sweet and innocent, don't you?" She laughed.

Nick frowned confused at her sudden change of attitude "Uhm Excuse me?" He said slightly confused glancing round to try and find Jeff.

Katie was working on taking her mic off as she walked off stage. "It's just funny, because no one as famous as you at such a young age really is. You're a good actor." She laughed again.

"Actor?" He asked jumping off the stage "I'm not putting on an act, Katie." He said as he made his way backstage, Looking over the buffet table. "Oh of course you're not," Katie said skeptically. Jeff noticed how uncomfortable Nick looked from across the room and walked over quickly, grabbing a water bottle for the boy. "Good job," he nodded, trying not to do anything stupid in front of the tv pouted about to say something stopping as Jeff approached, He smiled accepting the bottle gratefully "Thank you" He said taking a gulp of water. "Who's this?" Katie asked, glancing at Jeff. "Assistant.." He mumbled, not wanting to talk to her. "Do you need anything else?" Nick tried not to show any obvious love towards Jeff and shook his head "No, No thank you I'm okay" he smiled.

"Okay," Jeff nodded. "We're ready to go whenever you are. Fans are already losing their shit outside, so it should be fun to try to leave..." Nick chuckled softly "Okay, I just need to go pick up something's from my room" he smiled walking away from Katie. "I'll have Michael pull the bus around," Jeff called to Nick. "It was lovely meeting you," he said to Katie with a fake sweetness. He called the bus driver like he promised and waited by the back door. Nick sighed in relief as he got away from the said interviewer, He grabbed his coat and guitar from his room and made his way to the back door to meet Jeff "Hey" He whispered tapping Jeff on the shoulder.

"Hey." Jeff smiled, still careful not to do anything. "Ready to face the crowd?"

"Guess so" He replied pulling his jacket over himself tightly "Let's Go" He smiled. Jeff nodded and opened the door. Security had put railings up so the fans were held back, but they were still going crazy, everybody screaming.

Nick looked round shaking his head "My god.." He chuckled stopping for a few pictures and autographs before getting into the car.

Jeff followed close behind and sat beside him. "God Katie's a bitch!" He said, finally able to say what he had been thinking for hours. Nick nodded in agreement "Tell me about it, She's the one that's acting" He frowned scooting closer to Jeff. Jeff sighed and laid his head on Nick's shoulder. "I'm sorry she's so pushy."

"How would you feel if I said about us dating?" He asked stroking the blondes hair. "I think it would probably make things a lot easier...if you want people to know, go ahead."

Nick nodded "Well I'd love everyone to know about my gorgeous boyfriend. Jeff Sterling" he giggled wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

Jeff smiled and nuzzled his face in Nick's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too" Nick replied kissing the top of jeffs head. "What are your plans for tonight?" Jeff asked. "Well I've got another interview tomorrow, so I need an earlier night but you're coming round so I can have the kiss I've been waiting for all day" Jeff laughed softly and leaned in to kiss Nick. "Should we just go back to the hotel room and order takeout?" Nick nodded happily "Sounds like a plan, How far away are we I'm starving" He whined leaning against the blonde.

"About 10 minutes" Michael answered glancing over to the two in the back. Nick nodded leaning on his boyfriend looking up at him with a dopey smile. Jeff giggled playing with the chain on nicks jeans "You did great today" he smiled. Nick looked down lovingly at Jeff curling a strand of his hair "Thank you, Only because I knew my beautiful boyfriend would be waiting for me"

Jeff shook his head as a tint of red covered his cheeks "Shush You" Nick sat up kissing the blondes nose. "Never" He whispered. Michael pulled up the car waving the two off as they made their way to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:Sorry That it took long to update but here it is short Chapter to lead up to the interview on Katie's Show :) Follow me on Instagram! Klainemomentsandmemories. None of us like Katie right? Poor Nick...)**

Nick took Jeff's hand as they entered the Building. Jeff smiled up at Nick kicking the door shut as he connected their lips immediately. "Been waiting all day to do that" the blond hummed against his boyfriends lips. Nick chuckled softly mumbling his response before pulling back gazing into Jeff's Eyes. "You're Gorgeous" He giggled.

"Nicky you've already got me I don't need any persuading, Although thank you so are you Baby" He grinned running a hand through nicks hair. "C'mon Jeffy" He hummed pulling him away out the hallway laying down on the sofa. Jeff crawled up to his boyfriends chest sucking on his neck biting down gently, a whimper left nicks lips as Jeff bit down. Jeff Grinned down at Nick sighing as the doorbell rung.

"Cock Block..." Nick mumbled walking over putting on a smile paying the delivery guy before returning to the couch feeding Jeff a mouthful before sitting down. Jeff Giggled softly accepting the food pulling Nick onto his lap. "Hey" he whispered. "Hey Jeffy" The dark haired boy smiled padding into the kitchen to fetch everything for dinner. "So Anyway Jeffy, How would you feel if I said me and you were together at my interview tomorrow?"

Jeff sat up as he took a bite of his dinner "I think It would be good and Make things a lot easier.." Nick nodded looking up at Jeff "But?.." "But I just hate Katie's Show like really hate it and her especially.." He mumbled

"I know Baby, She's very two faced but I'm doing it for us not her okay?" Nick assured "Okay" he smiled kissing the darker haired boy. "So what are you gunna Say? Sing sit down and just be like hey I'm gay with my assistant?" Nick laughed hitting his boyfriends arm playfully "I'm pretty sure that won't be it, Although I'm not entirely sure how to say it especially on Katie's Show..."

"Maybe, You should just steer away from the topic until she asks maybe she won't." Jeff smiled feeding Nick a mouthful. Nick accepted giggling softly "I think the only reason she wants me on the show is to find out the 'Lucky girl' I'm dating is" he mumbled taking a sip of his drink before cuddling up to his boyfriend sighing softly, the blonde looked down stroking Nicks hair kissing the top of his head "Well I'm glad to be the lucky girl who isn't a girl but lucky so really the lucky boy that's dating you" He smiled. Nick bit his lip as he listened to Jeff trying to work out what he was saying shaking his head leaning up to kiss him "You do blabber on Jeffy" he mumbled against his lips.

"Um who was the one talking all the way through the movie last night?" Jeff pointed out. "It was you Baby" the older boy laughed watching as Jeff thought about it blushing lightly "Oh Yeah...but my point is, Uh wait we're we talking about?" He asked slightly confused as to were they were in conversation. Nick grinned shaking his head softly "Don't worry about it, But you do have to worry about helping me plan what to say"

About 30 minutes later as the two began planning Nick took his phone out as he received a text. 'Nick, Tomorrow at 1pm see you there remember you're being interviewed not filmed so cut the act' -Katie

**Review?:) Katie is just Ughhhhh!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick woke up the next morning groaning as the sunlight hit his face patting around the bed for his boyfriend, Pouting as he felt the empty space beside him. "Jeffy?" He called sleepily through a yawn.

Jeff smiled glancing through to the bedroom door "In the kitchen Baby, Your clothes are folding on the chair and breakfast on the table" He replied as he sat down waiting for his boyfriend. Nick grinned shaking his head softly as he rolled out of bed padding into the kitchen. He leaned down capturing the blondes lips happily "Morning Gorgeous" Jeff smiled squeezing his hand. Nick sat down holding his boyfriends hand tightly "Good morning, You know you're amazing" he said gesturing to the food on the table and the freshly made breakfast.

"I've been told" Jeff giggled feeding Nick a mouthful of food smiling brightly "How are you feeling about your interview today Nicky?" He asked.

Nick accepted the offered food smiling back softly shrugging slightly "A little nervous, Katie's out to get me I know it. Never asks a simple question it's always something to try and catch me out, You know?" He sighed starting on his breakfast. Jeff nodded as he listened "She's a complete...ugh I can't even describe my hate for her, How do you think she's going to react when you tell her the 'lucky girl' is actually a boy for a start and that he's your assistant?"

"I know Jeffy, Don't get worked up over her she's not worth it" he pointed out rubbing a hand on Jeff's leg gently. "Thank you for breakfast Baby" he said gratefully pecking the blondes lips before getting ready for the interview.

Katie got everything ready on set whilst she waited for Nick to arrive knowing everyone was anxious to know the girl he was dating. Nick entered the building standing backstage taking a deep breath as He saw the girl approach him. "Ready to spill?" She asked standing infront of him.

Nick ran a hand through his hair nodding "Yeah, I guess so. Hey could you do me a favour and not bring the whole relationship thing up immediately?" He asked looking up at Katie.

"Oh Yeah Of course, No no I promise I'll start with your music etc" She agreed putting a hand on nicks shoulder before pulling him on stage smiling mischievously. "And we're live" One of the camera men stated.

Katie smiled at the camera introducing the show before turning to Nick "So Nick welcome back to my show, Yesterday as you know we had a discussion about your current relationship status and now we are all excited to find out who this lucky lady is" She grinned deliberately bring up the situation. Nick faked a smile at the interview shuffling in his seat "Well Uh I- We've been together now for about four months and I'm crazy about ...Him" he said running a hand through his hair nervously.

The room fell silent as Nick spoke whispering to eachother wondering if they all heard right. "Him?" Katie asked curiously. Nick nodded "Yeah the 'Lucky girl' in my life is actually my gorgeous Boyfriend.." He said with a slight smile glancing over to Jeff. After a few seconds of silence the crowd broke into applause and cheers shouting.

Nick turned around to the crowd sighing in a relief as he heard cheers, He glanced over to Jeff with a soft smile freezing at the next question...


	4. Chapter 4

Nick sucked in a breath turning back to Katie "What was the question, Sorry?.." He asked although he knew full well. Katie rolled her eyes faking a smile "So who is your sweetheart then? The lucky /man/ in your life" she repeated impatiently. Nick placed his hands in his lap glancing over to his boyfriend. "It's uh, my... The"

"Come on spit it out" she said trying to follow where the boy was looking, Katie turned her mic of leaning forward "You're embarrassing yourself, Duval. Either say something or get out and go back to acting" she whispered with a slight growl. Nick frowned nodding he stood up leaving his chair; the crowd looked around at Eachother when he left glancing down at the host. Katie mumbled under her breath before hearing Nick come back.

The darker haired boy returned to his seat with his boyfriend close behind, Jeff held onto nicks hand tightly not realising how many people there were plus everyone watching the tv. "Katie, This is My wonderful Manager and also gorgeous boyfriend, Jeff Sterling. The audience cooed down at the newly formed couple clapping wildly. Katie extended her hand out for Jeff sarcastically giving him a smile. The boy accepted whimpering gently as her nails dug into his hand; he pulled back leaning into nicks chest, when his boyfriend took his hand soothing him gently rubbing his hand.

"And how did you two Meet?" Katie asked with a roll of her eyes, Nick looked up wrapping his arms around Jeff "We were best friends in school and Have been ever since" He answered "He was always there for me and I hope vise Versa; Id always go to him if I had a problem and I- I just love you Jeffy With all my heart" He said kissing his cheek. Jeff smiled leaning in against Nick "You were always there for me too Nicky, I love you too. You're everything to me"

The crowd went silent as they listened soon the room was filled with 'Awww' Katie smiled looking up at the camera rounding up the show, Taking off her mic when they were off air. "Well done today guys" She said.

Nick smiled holding Jeff's hand "Thank-"

"Kidding.." She interrupted "Don't worry I still think of you as some fake actor" she said patting his head. Jeff frowned rolling his eyes. "What's wrong Blondie?"

"You, You're the fake one here; When the cameras on you suddenly you're some nice innocent girl" he stated wriggling out nicks grip "But the cameras turned off quite frankly you're a bitch" he said smiling sarcastically "And That's a rap" the blonde took nicks hand pulling him back to the car. Nick chuckled softly holding Jeff in his arms "And to think, I thought I couldn't be more in love with you" The blonde giggled nodding "Well Nicky I'm full of Surprises" He smiled. "That you are Baby, That you are"

((A/N: Sorry for taking so Long with the update ?! Maybe Some Smut next Chapter /Maybe/))


End file.
